<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cumulonimbus by shadowcat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013378">cumulonimbus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500'>shadowcat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fern finds a priest out in a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cumulonimbus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>17/10 Storm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm hits late at night, long after the sun slipped below the hills and everyone retired to their rooms. Rain lashes the windows, the planks shake from the force of the wind, thunder crashes through the air every now and then. It’s something Fern hasn’t experienced in years.</p><p>They start by simply staring through the window from the safety of the bed, watching as lightning paints the world bright as day for a split second and disappears, followed by its brother thunder smashing the air like a drum.</p><p>Then they get up to press their face against the rain-spattered glass, tracking raindrops both falling from the air and those painted on the window racing to the bottom of the frame. Then they notice a figure outside, and decide that anyone who would be outside in this is either in need of help or a very odd person indeed, and goes to investigate.</p><p>When they open the door, the figure is immediately apparent. Short, around half a foot shorter than Fern, and in a dark blue cloak that’s near-plastered to their body. They’ll catch a chill in no time, no matter who they are.</p><p>“Hello?” Fern’s voice is quiet, but the figure immediately whips around.</p><p>Eyes that have an almost supernatural glow behind them peer out from the shadows of the hood, blue as the winter sky. “Stay back!”</p><p>Fern immediately steps back, knowing better than to trifle with someone so clearly blessed by some god. “I’m not here to harm you. Do you want to come inside?”</p><p>The figure’s shoulder’s relax slightly. “Oh, it’s you. I’m fine, just enjoying the storm.”</p><p>“Would you prefer to enjoy it from inside?”</p><p>“No, I prefer it out here. He has no sway in storms, but we both like to be in them all the same.”</p><p>We? “Either you’re some mysterious priest watching the storm in my house, or you’re a mysterious cloaked figure on my deck. I’d rather you be-”</p><p>“Wait. What do you mean ‘mysterious’?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me I know you.”</p><p>“It’s me! You know, Esthe? Girl that’s been staying in your house? Good-as-daughter of Menmak, your patient?”</p><p>There is a resemblance in the figure… “Take off the hood.”</p><p>The figure does so without question, revealing a wavy shock of hood-ruffled hair, white as the moon from the channelling of her god she’d done to keep Menmak breathing but growing out dark at the roots. Pointy chin, lips in a slight pout, eyes still the same unnerving, glowing blue of a winter sky. Esthe. “…I won’t apologise. Defending my home isn’t something I would regret.”</p><p>She tries to put her rain-soaked hood back on, but quickly decides it isn’t a good idea and leaves it off. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just. i like storms</p><p>online learning is kicking my ASS i have ADHD and an ESSAY due tomorrow morning</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes"> tumblr</a>!</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>